


Félix Noir

by JuliaFC



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Flustered Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Flustered Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaFC/pseuds/JuliaFC
Summary: "Borrowing" his cousin's ring to try it on was a really bad idea. Félix gets stuck wearing gloves, claws and cat ears, having to deal with a very angry Plagg and a panicking cousin. The only way he's got to take the ring off is to obtain a kiss from Ladybug. Will our improbable hero reach his goal, with the help of his very unwilling wingman? Ladrien, Ladynoir, Adrienette, jealous!Adrien and... Felibug? Romance, Humour, a dash of Angst... and a fluffy reveal!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix Graham de Vanily
Comments: 20
Kudos: 143
Collections: Miraculous Ladybug and Cat/Chat Noir Reveal





	1. Part 1

**Felix Noir - part 1**

**Written by: JuliaFC**

**Beta-read by: Agrestebug and Speckleflower. Thank you SO much! You're both the best! :)**

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by (c)Thomas Astruc _, TS1_ Bouygues, Disney Channel, Zagtoon, Toei Animation. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**oOo**

* * *

Felix knocked gently at the door of Adrien's room and waited. No answer. He knocked a bit more vigorously, the sound echoing loudly throughout the grand hallway. This house had always given him the chills. It was way too big, way too exuberant. A worthy choice for a narcissistic man such as Uncle Gabriel, but he didn't like it in the slightest.

He'd told Mother to not come. He feigned having to do extra coursework this weekend; when that didn't work, he even tried to use the excuse of mandatory basketball training for a supposedly upcoming important match, but no, Mother had decided to spend the May bank holiday weekend here in Paris.

So now she was downstairs trying to get back the second wedding band that belonged to their family and he… well, he was stuck with his frigging cousin, again. The last time he saw Adrien, he couldn't stand being close to him, and at that time Adrien still thought a bit highly of him and was happy to see him. Now, he had a feeling the story would have been very different.

"Adrien? Are you there?" The echo of his voice resounded in the hall, but again, no answer came. He eyed Adrien's bodyguard, standing just at the side of the door looking very bored. "Are you sure he's in there?" he asked with an annoyed tone of voice. He started to doubt it. The gorilla shrugged and made a sign that looked like someone locking the door. _Okay... if that was the case, why wasn't he answering?_ , he thought snidefully. He didn't have all day (although he really did).

He decided to just open the door and cautiously peek inside. The room looked empty. He closed the door behind him and walked a few steps in, looking around carefully. He heard the sound of a shower coming from the bathroom and sighed. Only his cousin could take a shower at this time of the day, and right before dinner too. What was he thinking? He sighed and started walking around.

He picked up a basketball and threw it without even looking at the basket on his right, then walked over to Adrien's arcade games. He had a go at the one he had played with in the past and knew he liked.

"That shower is taking an awful amount of time," he muttered to himself.

He passed in front of Adrien's bed and saw his clothes neatly folded on the bed cover. He looked around to see if he could find any more cheese, like last time. Yes, he found some awfully smelly camembert hidden into a press (only Adrien could hide camembert into a press, what was this thing he seemed to have for smelly and disgusting cheese?) and put it underneath Adrien's trousers and squashed it into the fabric, smirking at the result of his act. As he nodded happily at the sight when he readjusted the clothes to look untouched, he saw something falling on the floor that had been resting right at the top of the pile of clothes. Admittedly, he panicked. He looked around on the ground to find what had fallen off and couldn't see anything. Then, after a bit of detective work, he eventually found it.

It was a ring.

He scrutinised it carefully, trying to double check if it was by any chance aunt Emilie's ring, but he was sure he had seen that band again on uncle Gabriel's finger. The other one was securely stored in the Graham de Vanily's safe, so no, it couldn't be that.

He took a closer look at the ring. It appeared to be made of silver. No, hang on… there was no silver mark on it, so maybe it was white gold? Platinum? If he thought about it, he could remember this ring. He had seen it many times on Adrien's finger in the modelling pictures that were plastered not only all over Paris but all over London as well. That beeping fragrance ad! He couldn't take a walk in London without hearing some fangirl screaming or trying to run after him.

It was his cousin's fault if he didn't have any friends! He didn't have the time to make friends, busy as he was running away from HIS fangirls (and boys). He must admit that sometimes that had been an advantage. Some cute girl had actually thought he was the real Adrien and had nearly agreed to go out with him on a date, until she had noticed that he didn't have this very ring on his finger. She had instantly decided that he wasn't Adrien, and left him there like an idiot. The thought of that missed opportunity still burned his insides.

Maybe he could… he looked around. The shower was still running. How LONG could a shower possibly take? Felix sighed and looked at the ring. He had no intentions to actually take off with the ring like he did with Gabriel's last time. This wasn't a ring that belonged to his family and Felix didn't like the idea of stealing something. Yes, really. Borrowing, yes; stealing permanently… no, thank you. He was no thief.

However, nobody would say anything if he simply… tried it on, right? After all it was just a ring. He would try it on and take it off, and then leave it there on Adrien's clothes. Nobody would be the wiser.

So, why was his heart thumping madly in his chest? It was only a beeping ring! Felix looked around but again, nobody was there, and the shower was still running. He looked at the ring with a resolute glare and firmly put it on his finger.

What happened next took him by surprise and he would never, ever have expected something like this to ever happen. The ring seemed to wrap around his finger so tightly that it became nearly painful to wear. He panicked again and tried to take it off, but the ring didn't budge. It was stuck and seemed to weigh a ton! Felix grimaced awkwardly as sweat started to pearl on his forehead. And when a light shone from the ring and came out of it, twirling around him and stopping right in front of his nose, he screamed.

What the hell was that?!? A… CAT?

"You're not Adrien!" the creature said irritatedly. It _spoke_! It had wide green emerald eyes, pointy cat ears, a tail and black fur, and was floating. FLOATING. Frigging floating!! Right in front of his nose!

"No, I'm not…" he managed to say.

The creature blinked. And blinked again. Then it exploded in a high pitch uncontrollable whine. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! You're that monster that offended my camembert last time! What are you doing here? And WHY ARE YOU WEARING THE RING?" The creature grabbed him by the collar and started shaking him uncontrollably. For being such a small creature, it was very, very strong! "This is terrible! Tikki will never forgive me for this! Now I'm stuck with this idiot and his stupid bland English cheese!! I want my camembert!! Booooooooooohoooohooooo!!" The creature started flying around like mad, trying to hit him in the head with anything and everything it managed to get hold of.

"Hey! Hang on a second!" He ducked three different books but a fourth one landed open on his head, hard. He took it off and glared at the little creature in frustration. "Stop it! I'm telling you to stop it! STOOOOP!"

"I. WANT. MY. CAMEMBERT! YOU. WON'T. GIVE. ME. BLAND. STILTON!!!" Every word was a CD dropping on his head.

"OUCH! I said STOOOP! What are you talking about?" Another CD hit him on the head because he couldn't duck fast enough. He rubbed the tender spot and glared at the awful little camembert obsessed cat, "And for YOUR INFORMATION creature, English cheese is one of the most refined cheeses in the world!"

"Oh yeah? Try me! I've lived for millions of years and have quite the experience in tasting cheese. I'm telling you, English cheese is BLAND! You will have to get me camembert, or I will staaaarve! Tell me, what have I done wrong, forced to live without my gooiness! Boooohooooo!"

Felix was still ducking a new shower of stuff trying to hit him on the head when the bathroom door opened and a stunned Adrien appeared, a hastily wrapped towel on his head and another wrapped around his still dripping wet body.

"Don't you dare!" Felix was saying as he saw Plagg picking up a heavy fencing trophy from Adrien's trophy board and floating towards him, a menacing glare on his face. To be honest, the sight of his cousin being chased all over his room by what appeared to be a herculeanly angry Plagg popped an amused smile on his face. But before he could consider even starting to laugh, a thought hit Adrien and his heart fell literally on the ground.

PLAGG?!

What was Plagg doing out of the ring? And why was he hitting FELIX of all people? And hang on a second… What was Felix doing here?

He coughed, but the two didn't seem to hear him so he coughed again, louder. Felix turned towards him and a heavy book fell on his head. Although he was shocked, as the thought of someone having seen Plagg was also giving him nightmarish thoughts. The fact that HIS COUSIN, who had wanted to make a deal with Hawkmoth the last time he was here, was the one who had seen Plagg was giving him chills down his entire body. However, as he looked between his extremely distraught kwami and his recognizably irate cousin, Adrien couldn't help himself and started laughing. Felix was _hilarious_.

"Do you find THIS funny, cousin?" Felix flipped the book from his head with two fingers and dropped it on the ground. Felix glared at him while a whining Plagg flew instantly in his direction. Adrien stopped laughing and gave Plagg a stern look, trying to mask the amusement in his voice.

"What are you doing out of the ring, Plagg? What's going on?"

"Now don't tell me I hadn't warned you about taking your miraculous off to shower. I told you to be careful because anybody could get in at any time, but no. You wanted to make me pay for having made your clothes smell so much better…" Plagg huffed, crossing his arms unremorsefully.

"You dropped melted GORGONZOLA on my shirt, Plagg! It took me ages to remove the stinking smell from my chest!" Adrien reminded him, frowning in annoyance.

"Yes, as I said, I was making your clothes smell better! But no… you take your ring off to go shower and this MORON comes in and decides to put your ring on! AND NOW I'M STUCK WITH THIS IDIOT, DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE TRAGEDY OF THE SITUATION?" Plagg wailed heartbroken, grabbing onto the towel at his waist and giving it a shake to make sure he understood, "ENGLISH CHEESE IS SO BLAND!!" Plagg started crying desperately into the towel, making Adrien sigh as he patted the top of Plagg's head comfortingly.

Adrien looked over at Felix who was busy trying to fix his now dishevelled hair after the onslaught of attacks from Plagg. He ignored Plagg's continuing whines and marched to his cousin, grabbed his left hand and saw the ring.

"FELIX! What have you done?" At last the weight of Plagg's words hit him, right on the head, like a heavy block of cement. "First you impersonate me, nearly turning all my friends against me the last time you came. And now you steal my ring? Does Aunt Amelie know that you're a kleptomaniac?"

Felix snapped his hand out of Adrien's. "I saved you the hassle of watching a ridiculous video with a bunch of losers saying stupid things. 'Blah blah blah.' Oh, the best one was 'Adrien I love you, I'm here for you if you need me…'" He mockingly pretended to bat his eyelashes and performed his best attempt at feigned puppy eyes, his hands making the shape of a heart.

"WHO SAID THAT?" Now this was new information. He grabbed his cousin by the collar and glared straight into his eyes.

"You would love to know, wouldn't you?" Felix said with a smirk, "She's a _very_ pretty girl…"

"ADRIEN! Focus! THE RING!" snapped Plagg far too close to Adrien's ear.

"No, Plagg, he's going to tell me who said that, now. I want to know!" Adrien snapped, seeing a wicked glint in Felix's eyes. His cousin had the information, but would no doubt keep it from him as long as he could. He let Felix go with a small shove, trying to quell his anger by telling him, "Fine, don't tell me. Maybe then you can explain why my father was much more... upset, when you and Aunt Amelie left the house. His mood was terrible!"

"Uhu…" Felix said rolling his eyes, not believing that Gabriel could be any worse than what he already was, "and I suppose he must have taken it on you, locking you up in your tower Rapunzel!" This earned Felix a big stern glare as Adrien blushed fiercely.

"I'm _not_ Rapunzel!"

"Yeah. Your hair is too short," retorted Felix blankly, earning a second glare.

"Anyway, that's completely irrelevant right now! Plagg is right. You've stolen MY ring!" He popped a hand out. "Give it back."

"I would love to! It won't come off!" "It's not that easy Adrien!" Felix and Plagg said at the same time. Adrien looked at both in puzzlement.

"You see, Adrien, Felix isn't the rightful ring's wielder," started Plagg. His ears were lying flat against his head and his eyes looked the saddest he had ever seen him. "You can't just pick up a miraculous that belongs to someone else and put it on, without consequences."

"Consequences? What are you talking about? All I wanted to do was see how it looked on my finger! I would have put it back!" Felix didn't know what the creature - Plagg or something - was implying.

"What consequences?" Adrien asked, echoing the questions in Felix's head.

"The ring won't come off like this, it's now sealed." Plagg sniffed and started sobbing again. Adrien's body towel was very wet by now. "To break the seal, he needs to get a kiss from Ladybug!" Plagg's sobs sounded inconsolable.

"A WHAT?" both boys asked at the exact same time.

"Yes. A kiss from Pigtails, you heard well. Why did you think I was so desperate? I'm stuck with this fool for the rest of his days!!" Plagg's sobs echoed in the big room, contrasting eerily with the silence coming from the two blond boys, the complexion of both positively ashen.

"I think… I need to sit down." Felix sat on the edge of Adrien's bed and kept staring at the air in front of his face, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"I think I need to sit down… too…" Adrien sat on his bed next to his clothes and his body towel loosened up, triggering him to pick up his clothes mechanically to start putting them on. His head was filled with cotton and his heart was pounding madly in a newly found place inside his throat. This was a total disaster! How on Earth was he going to get out of it? When he reached his trousers on the pile and picked them up, a new series of screams coming from Plagg caused him to get out of his daze.

"I KNEW I COULDN'T TRUST HIM! HE CAN'T BE TRUSTED ADRIEN! LOOK AT THAT! HE'S AGAIN OFFENDED MY CAMEMBERT!"

Adrien looked down and stared at a slice of camembert loosely splattered on the back of his trousers. "Felix?" A quick glance at his cousin revealed that for once he was blushing profusely.

"Sorry." His gaze went down to the floor.

"Great." Adrien muttered, "Now I need another fresh pair of trousers!" He stood up, fixing his underwear and letting the towel fall completely. He marched angrily towards his walk-in wardrobe, grabbed a fresh pair of trousers, his socks, and his shoes, before putting them all on. He walked back to his bed and glared at Felix before picking up the spoiled camembert, the wet towels and the now smelly trousers, and disposing of everything.

Felix was still staring into nothing. For a second, Adrien felt sorry for him. After all, this time he hadn't done anything completely out of control. It was just unfortunate that he had picked up the wrong item to try on. How could he know that it would cause such a massive issue?

"Plagg?" He suddenly had a doubt that he had to clear in his mind. Plagg didn't pay attention, still focusing more on the 'tragedy of living with no camembert'. "Plagg, stop it please. Listen… Why didn't something like this happen when Ladybug and I switched miraculous? I'm not the rightful wielder of her miraculous, and she's not of mine."

Plagg sighed and shook his head slowly. "No, you're not. But... I gave Ladybug your ring and Tikki gave you her earrings. That's different! You didn't try to steal them."

Adrien nodded. It made sense. He noticed that Felix was looking at the ring at his finger, fidgeting with it nervously as if he wanted to rip his own flesh off in order to remove it. He appeared to be close to tears; Adrien had never seen his cousin in this state before. He managed to come up with a small smile and sat again on his bed, this time next to his cousin, his elbows on his legs and his chin firmly resting on the back of his hands.

He stayed like that for a long time before sighing and looking back at Felix. "Ok then, this is going to be awkward but we need to do something before it's too late. I need to talk to Ladybug, Felix. Can you say 'Claws out' please?"

"Claws… out?" Felix repeated, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. His astonishment grew when he felt the dazzling sensation of the cat miraculous switching on. Plagg whirled around and was absorbed again by the ring and, in a dash of green light, Felix felt his whole world changing.

His senses perked up and suddenly the room looked much lighter, even though the lights were switched off and dusk had already started wrapping the city in darkness. His sense of smell seemed to have increased massively as well, and the reek of camembert coming from Adrien's presses was making his stomach turn. He looked down at his hands and stilled. He appeared to be wearing black gloves, his fingers now adorned with claws.

Hang on a second. He knew where he had seen these gloves, these claws, these boots… _It can't be._

He jumped up, his gaze darting around the room looking for a mirror. When he couldn't find any, he marched hastily towards Adrien's bathroom, followed by a very quiet Adrien. He looked at his face in the mirror and Chat Noir stared back. His surprise was only matched by Adrien's desperate gaze.

"Adrien?" He eventually managed to say, his voice emotionless and flat. "I'm… Chat Noir…"

"Yeah. I know." Adrien's tone of voice was the exact replica of his. He was looking over his cousin's suit and could notice small differences from the one he usually wore. His hair was a bit longer, and possibly messier. His bell was bigger, the zipper at his neck more open without exposing too much of his chest. His tail seemed to be made of fabric and not have the shape of a belt, but he had a cat buckle at his waist holding his belt together. His boots were thigh high, and the silver paws on the foot part were missing. But yet… for an untrained eye, or for anyone catching him at a glance, he looked like a photocopy of him as Chat Noir. The strength of the jealousy pang that burned in his guts surprised him.

"Who did you think you'd turn into? Captain America?" he hissed eventually, as his arms crossed tightly on his chest.

Felix raised an eyebrow at the mockery attempt coming from his cousin and looked at him intently as he said it. "So this means that… _You're_ Chat Noir?"

"Aha…" Adrien said dismissively.

"The ring," he held up his now clawed hand where the miraculous sat, "This ring, is the miraculous of the cat that Hawkmoth seeks?"

"Aha…" he said in the same tone.

"And the creature said that the only way I can take it off is by getting a _kiss_ from _Ladybug_?"

"Aha…" The ensuing silence was deafening now that Plagg was gone. "Good luck to you, Felix. She's in love with someone else. I've been trying to make her fall in love with me for months now." Adrien's gaze fell when he admitted his failure and saw the surprise in his cousin's eyes. He sighed. The chances of Felix getting in a few hours what he hadn't been able to obtain from the start didn't bode well at all with him.

Felix's complexion became even more ashen, if possible. "But… but…" He turned around and grabbed Adrien by the collar and started shaking him vigorously. "This is TERRIBLE! BLACK CATS ARE UNLUCKY! LAST TIME I TRIED TO KISS LADYBUG SHE GAVE ME A PUNCH IN THE FACE! YOU MUST HELP ME!"

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Adrien smacked Felix's hands away from him with a stern look, "Do you think I'm happy with this situation?" Adrien plucked the baton from behind Felix's back and opened up the communicator device. "There. This is why I told you to transform. We - _I_ need to talk to Ladybug. You get back into my room and sit on my bed." Felix's ears went flat on his head and for once, he didn't argue and did as he was told. Adrien picked up the communicator and ensured that the video wasn't on. Then, he called Ladybug.

The phone went immediately to voicemail. _Bugger_ … she wasn't transformed. "Bugaboo?" he said hesitantly, knowing he already sounded guilty. "Bugaboo I have a big problem. Can I meet you at the Eiffel tower, let's say around midnight? Something really… _paw_ ful happened, and I need your help. See you soon!" He hung up and breathed slowly, trying to get out of his state of panic.

"What, she didn't answer?" came Felix's question from the bedroom.

"She's not transformed. These devices only work when we are." Adrien moved back into the bedroom and sat heavily on the bed next to Felix. "By the way, how long are you planning to stay?"

Felix sighed. "I personally was hoping to stay here for as little time as I possibly could, but now things are different. Mother's plan is to leave on Monday evening, but… what am I going to do if Ladybug doesn't transform before then?"

A soft knock at the door broke their whirling threads of panicked thoughts.

"Quick! Claws in!" whispered Adrien, dutifully copied by Felix who saw his hands returning to normal and breathed more easily. Plagg appeared again, barely managing to hide himself into the stinky cheese press as Nathalie walked in.

"I can see you're happily acquainted this time." The smile was cold on her face. "I hope there won't be any more… issues with videos and clothes swaps."

"We're cool, Nathalie. What's the matter?" asked Adrien. Felix tried to keep his usual stern look.

"Dinner is ready. You're expected downstairs in five minutes."

Oh. Adrien gave a quick look at his watch. It was nearly nine in the evening - evidently the chef hadn't been happy about the short notice of having two extra guests to cook for. "Coming!"

oOo

Dinner had been quick. They _had_ to be quick, because they had to get going to try and resolve this issue. Dinner was nothing more than a huge waste of crucial time to decide what to do. They barely ate anything and stood up almost at the same time, requesting permission to head back to Adrien's room.

"Can we not have a nice meal all together for once?" Aunt Amelie appeared nearly upset at the very thought of them leaving so early.

"Mother," Felix started gently in a way that surprised Adrien, "we were having a good talk and it's been a long time since I've seen Adrien. Can we have a family meal tomorrow?" Felix saw the disappointment in his mother's face and his heart cringed. The last thing he wanted was to make her upset, but this was too important. He just couldn't be stuck with that black fur ball that devoured camembert for the rest of his days. His sanity was in serious danger if he did.

"Yes, we were having a really good time! Come on, Felix, let's go back. With your permission," Adrien reiterated politely, looking between the two adults who had remained locked in silence since the boys arrived at the dining hall.

Gabriel and Amelie shared a quick glance before looking at their identical sons, and giving simultaneous nods of their consent. "Thank you." The boys said politely to Amelie and Gabriel and quickly walked out of the room, before either of them could object or change their minds.

Adrien didn't like the stern look his father gave him, but hopefully Aunt Amelie was going to keep him busy and out of his room for the rest of the night. Soon they went past Gorilla, who was still standing in front of Adrien's door, and went back inside.

"So… what are we going to do?" asked Felix as soon as they were back out of earshot. Plagg came out of his hiding place, but flew back in when he heard the door opening again almost right away.

Nathalie walked through the door, her tablet firmly held between her left arm and her chest. "Not feeling very hungry, were you?" Nathalie asked, sounding both critical and suspicious.

"We have a lot to discuss, Nathalie." Adrien was starting to feel irritated. Tomorrow was Sunday, so why was Nathalie here with her tablet? He usually didn't have lessons or photoshoots on Sundays!

Nathalie's cold gaze could have frozen an erupting volcano. "So it appears. I wanted to remind you that tomorrow you don't have any activities planned, but that on Monday you will have school and all of your afternoon activities," she unnecessarily adjusted her glasses, a move that Adrien knew she did when she was being serious, "even if your cousin and your aunt are still here. You will meet them at the train station at six to say goodbye before they get on their train."

"Agreed, Nathalie. Is that all?" Adrien asked abruptly, ready for her to go already.

Nathalie's face and cold gaze turned into a frown. "For now. Good night," she said and left after looking at both of them for what felt like an eternity. When they heard the door closing behind her they both sighed at the same time.

Felix wanted to say something but Adrien shushed him. They kept listening until they clearly heard the echo of Nathalie's heels fading away in the distance and down the stairs. He breathed again.

"What are you waiting for, cousin? Transform again. We have work to do and it's already past ten thirty. We need to go."

Felix looked at Adrien and blinked. "Where? You just waived Miss Rottlemeier goodnight a second ago!"

"Haha," Adrien didn't even attempt to feign amusement at the reference. "Say the words and I'll show you."

"Can I know what you two are planning to do before he sucks me back into that ring?" Plagg appeared to have calmed down a little. He was munching on yet another slice of smelly cheese. Adrien knew it was only the start to the cheese Plagg was going to go through with 'all the stress he was causing him to endure'.

Adrien sighed. "To be completely honest… I have no idea. The _plan_ at the moment, only consists of getting to the Eiffel tower and discussing a plan of action before Ladybug gets there, but it's nearly eleven now, so we have to be quick."

"Oh great, what a help you are!" Felix said sarcastically.

Adrien glared at Felix. "If you hadn't _stolen my ring_ , we wouldn't have this problem at all and would be free to hate each other as we have always done. So don't complain and _say the words_!" Felix glared back, but immediately obliged. Adrien pouted as he looked at his version of Chat Noir with even less enthusiasm as before. "You know, you could have done an effort to stick to the design I had created for Chat Noir. It worked perfect just as it was."

"I only made improvements, cousin," Felix said with an air of snobbery. "The belt buckle looks good and these thigh high boots are much cooler than those stupid ankle boots with silver paws. I like it."

"It's not a matter of whether _you_ like it or not!" Felix was starting to grind his nerves. "It's a matter that M'lady will realise that you're not _me_. I mean, that Chat's not Chat. ARGH!"

Felix Noir crossed his arms tightly on his chest, saying it like it should have been obvious. "So what if she finds out? Wouldn't it be better if she does? She may be more willing to help."

"Look," Adrien snorted. "Let's discuss this at the top of the Eiffel tower waiting for m'lady. The tower closes to the public in a few minutes. It will give us time to get ready. Pick up the baton from your back." He showed Felix how to use the baton, then explained to him how to get out of the room.

After a couple of failed attempts, Felix was carrying him bridal style and was jumping around the streets and roofs of Paris.

Felix would never admit it, but he was actually enjoying this feeling of freedom as he jumped from roof to roof. It was exhilarating in a way he couldn't describe, and probably wouldn't ever be able to. It made him more jealous of his cousin than he already was. Adrien had the freedom to do this day in and day out, and actually did some good in the world by risking himself to fight the akumas Hawkmoth sent out.

He knew he never would have done something like that. This one incident alone was enough to make him hate this ring. He'd do anything to get rid of it, no matter what kind of power it held.

After a few minutes of running, Adrien said it sounding amused, "You have no idea where you are going, do you?"

Felix stopped and Adrien tried not to laugh out loud at the annoyed expression on his cousin's face, "Shut up. Where do I go to get to the Eiffel Tower?"

* * *

**Author's note**

**Hello again. I had this idea after watching the anime PV and I couldn't think of anything else until I didn't write it. So here it is… I actually wrote it in full, but decided to divide it in two parts because it's very long for a one-shot. So I'm posting the first part today and the second part in the next few days.**

**Hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and that you will leave me a comment to let me know what you think. If you want to know when it's updated, please bookmark it.**

**Again, many many thanks to my awesome betas, Agrestebug and Speckleflower. You both help a lot and these stories wouldn't be half as good without your input!**

**See you again in the next few days!**


	2. Part 2

**Felix Noir - part 2**

**Written by: JuliaFC**

**Beta-read by: Agrestebug and Speckleflower. Thank you SO much! You're both the best! :)**

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by (c)** **Thomas Astruc** _**, TS1** _ **Bouygues, Disney Channel, Zagtoon, Toei Animation. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**oOo**

Adrien shivered as he stared out into the city. He should have grabbed a jacket. As preoccupied as he was about the ring situation, and about trying to find out what to say to his lady to convince her to (he couldn't even _elaborate_ in his head something as atrocious as that) KISS Felix… that he had completely forgotten that it wasn't exactly warm yet, at least not at the height of the Eiffel Tower. Normally his suit protected him from all types of weather, but this time his t-shirt and light shirt on top didn't stop the chill of the night from penetrating into his bones. Luckily, the wind had calmed down, or he would have been in trouble.

"So? Have you come up with any ideas?" Felix had grabbed himself a red rose while passing over a beautiful garden and was now sitting cross-legged in front of him, his arms crossed on his chest, waiting for him to come up with the miraculous cure for the problem he had put them in. But Adrien couldn't get past the disgust at the idea of playing wingman for his cousin to kiss the girl HE loved. Even before HE did (or at least remembered about it!). He was going to give a snarky reply when he saw Felix Noir's ears perk up and move towards his left.

"Hey, I think she's coming," he said, his eyes closing as he breathed in deeply, "Wow… is this her scent? She smells amazing!"

Adrien looked around and sure enough, he could see Ladybug in the distance, approaching the tower with her yoyo. He had never stood up faster in his whole life. He looked around and quickly disappeared behind one of the metallic separation walls of the terrace.

"Hey, where are you going? You can't…" as he hissed that, Felix felt something really hard hit him in the head. "OUCH!" he turned around, pouting, and met Ladybug's amused gaze.

"Hi, Kitty. What was your 'pawful' problem? And why wait for me here rather than at our usual spot?" She smiled at him and sat down on the bench next to where he was sitting cross-legged on the floor. "Don't just stare at me Kitty, I don't have all night, so tell me what's going on." She yawned. "I'm helping my parents tomorrow."

Ladybug looked at him with a concerned frown, but he was positively stunned. He, of course, had met her before, and his jaw had a lasting memory of that encounter for at least three days afterwards.

Damn, he could still remember exactly where her fist had hit him and how badly it hurt. Especially his pride. Already then he'd found her attractive - big bluebell eyes, beautiful smile, how her face flushed a little bit when he was getting closer to kiss her…

He shook his head, realising that he had been staring at her with a raving expression for who knows how long.

"Are you OK, Kitty?"

He stood, just to break her gaze, "Yeah. Yes, I am. Yes." Damn. Seeing her now, with the reinforced senses of the cat, in night vision against the dark sky, breathing her scent… looking at her smile… was leaving him…

_Confused…_ he was so confused…

And Adrien had gone and hadn't told him anything about what to do. _The bloody traitor!_ Ok… so… what would any gentleman do when trying to court a beautiful girl? Think, Felix, think. There must be something he could do.

Of course! He coughed politely.

" _How oft, when thou, my music, music play'st,  
Upon that blessed wood whose motion sounds  
With thy sweet fingers, when thou gently sway'st…"_

He saw Ladybug's eyes widen at his words as he dropped on his knee. He handed her the red rose he was holding. She took it with a stunned expression on her face. "Chat…?"

" _The wiry concord that mine ear confounds,  
Do I envy those jacks that nimble leap  
To kiss the tender inward of thy hand,  
Whilst my poor lips, which should that harvest reap,  
At the wood's boldness by thee blushing stand."_

He kept looking straight into her eyes and picked up one of her gloved hands. He brought it to his lips and gave it a soft kiss on the knuckles.

"Chat… Chat what are you doing?" He could see her blushing and took that as a signal that he could carry on. He elegantly stood from his kneeled position and sat next to her, his hand moving gently to her face, his gaze locked into hers.

" _To be so tickled, they would change their state  
And situation with those dancing chips,  
O'er whom thy fingers walk with gentle gait,  
Making dead wood more blest than living lips." _

"Chat… I warn you… _no_ … what's the meaning of this? _No… This is all wrong_ …" A small part of his brain could hear the panic in her voice and could notice that her face had gained a shade of red that was fiercely competing with the colour of her mask. It was now or never!

" _Since saucy jacks so happy are in this,  
Give them thy fingers, me thy lips to kiss."_ (1)

He gently stroked her cheek and quickly moved closer to her, trying to get rid of all distance between his face and hers. His heart was pounding in his chest, and his mind was sending prayers to all the saints that he knew the names of, hoping that somehow, he was going to reach his aim. But the second that he tried to remove all gaps and put his lips on hers, she gave him a big push and moved backwards.

"I SAID NO CHAT! WHAT DO YOU HAVE CAT EARS FOR IF YOU'RE DEAF?" She stood up and boxed him in the face. Again. Like last time. In the EXACT same spot.

_Bloody hell, how did she manage to get the exact same spot?_ He fell on the ground from the force of her swing, his hand flying to what was no doubt going to be a quickly reddening jaw.

"What, you don't like poetry, Ladybug? Do you prefer Romeo and Juliet? Richard the third?" He stood up again and simply stared at her, but not too close this time. He grabbed her hand again. " _'Teach not thy lips such scorn, for they were made for kissing, lady, not for such contempt!'_ " (2) and gave her a look of pure desperation. _Ouch_. Tears were rolling out of his eyes down his cheeks as the sting set in. He had done it again. And she had boxed him in the face for trying, again.

_OUCH, THIS HURTS_ , he kept thinking. _HOW THE HELL IS SHE SO STRONG!?_

Ladybug tore her hand from his in an angry gesture and slapped the back of his head. "What were you thinking Kitty? You've never acted this strange before." She moved closer to him and he started walking backwards, finally ending up under one of the spotlights that lit the terrace up. Ladybug's eyes became as wide as saucers, the blush on her face disappearing instantly, her shocked gaze turning quickly from surprise to pure anger.

He gulped. What had he done wrong now?

"WHO ARE YOU?" she suddenly screamed. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO _MY KITTY_? I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU HAVE HARMED A SINGLE HAIR ON HIS HEAD, I WILL KICK YOUR ARSE UNTIL YOU'RE STONE DEAD!"

Ladybug jumped on him, making him lose his balance and they both fell on the ground. She sat on top of him, mounting him like a horse. Her fists forcefully held the collar of his suit and the bell, her furious gaze meeting his terrified one. God Almighty, the girl was angry.

Felix thought that he had never, ever seen someone angrier than her in his entire life. She started shaking him with what felt like an immense strength. Was she crazy or something? Felix had a nasty feeling that had he not been transformed; she could possibly have cracked his skull against the hard metal of the floor.

"Wait! What are you talking about?" His poor attempt at feigning ignorance was met with an even angrier glare, if possible.

"Don't try me! Who are you? An Akuma? At least Copycat last time was _identical_ to him. WHERE DID YOU PUT MY KITTY? WHERE IS HE!?"

He managed to sit up, Ladybug still on top of him. He put a hand on his nape and scratched the back of his head. This girl was dangerous; the back of his head was aching even worse than his jaw. He glanced briefly at where his cousin was hiding.

Didn't he say that she loved someone else? Now… he didn't have any experience in social relationships, but _this_ didn't exactly look like a girl who liked someone else. She was crying because she thought he had done something terrible to _her_ kitty.

"Please let me explain." He told her quickly, "I'm not an Akuma, I swear!" He sighed. He managed to find the courage to look again into those deep ocean blue eyes and his heart literally sank to the floor.

She was devastated and it showed. "I-I'm his cousin. I… took his ring by accident and now I'm stuck with it…"

"YOU. DID. WHAT?" Ladybug wasn't angry anymore, or at least she didn't look angry. She looked gobsmacked. "Take it off!" She demanded.

"I can't take it off!" He said desperately, but she didn't look convinced. She grabbed his left hand, a determined frown on her face, and started pulling on the ring. He had to do something to stop her or she was going to tear his finger off his hand. "IT WON'T COME OFF, I'M TELLING YOU!"

Oh no. He shouldn't have shouted. He really shouldn't have shouted. Her eyes were again as wide as saucers and tears were rolling out of them, down her cheeks. _Please, Ladybug,_ he thought, _please_ _don't hit me again!_

"THIS IS A DISASTER! A TOTAL DISASTER! WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT DOESN'T COME OFF?" She started running around everywhere on the terrace, her hands raised to her temples, her face all flushed.

Adrien, behind the metal structure, was watching the scene unfold in utter amazement. He had never felt more awkward in his life. First, when Felix had started reciting Shakespeare to court Ladybug, he had facepalmed. That was maybe the most out of character way that he could have portrayed Chat Noir trying to win his lady's heart. But after all his cousin was very different from him, and Adrien felt a bit guilty for having left him without help, trying to resolve the issue himself.

When he had heard Ladybug say no and Felix carrying on in his antics though, he had stopped feeling sorry for him. The bastard. What was he trying to do, force himself on Ladybug? He had been so close to leaving his hiding place, just so he could go punch him square in the face. But Ladybug had been faster, and Adrien's initial sigh of relief had turned into pure shock when she had recognised that Felix wasn't the real Chat Noir.

He'd never seen her this angry, and it admittedly scared him. She had pinned Felix to the ground so quickly, so expertly, in her anger, that Felix never stood a chance against her. He'd felt sorry for his cousin again for the briefest moment, but when he heard Ladybug say, "my kitty", twice, his heart just melted in a puddle on the ground. And now… now Ladybug was acting the strangest way. Strange… but yet, _familiar_. Yes, he had the strong suspicion that this behaviour was very familiar to him.

She was running around in total panic mode, her arms raised, her hands at each side of her face. She was muttering to herself things that he couldn't work out, although he grasped something about Hawkmoth and akumas, and again, the disaster quote. Where had he seen that behaviour, he wondered?

He saw Ladybug suddenly march towards Felix, who had just managed to stand up again. She grabbed him once more by his collar and started shouting in his face, "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU; THIS CAN'T BE REAL. YOU MUST BE LYING! BE AN AKUMA! A COSPLAYER! _ANYTHING_!"

He was again feeling sorry for Felix, until he heard him growl in frustration and his foot moved automatically towards them. How dare he growl at his Lady that way! He started to move but stopped in his tracks as Felix did something that he would never, ever have thought he was going to do.

"AAAARGHHHH! I said I'm not lying! CLAWS IN!" Both he and Ladybug watched as, in a blink of green light, the transformation fell, and Felix appeared in place of Chat Noir. Adrien's heart sank literally to the ground, his hands on his head, nearly mimicking Ladybug's previous panicked expression. What had Felix just done?

"You…" Adrien heard Ladybug's shaking voice and his gaze moved from Felix to his stunned companion. At least she wasn't running around anymore.

"You're… You're…" He saw her gulping. And gulping again. Her eyes were still as wide as saucers. "You're Ad… _no_ ," she corrected herself, "Felix." He saw Felix's surprise, probably as shocked as he was that she would remember him. It had been some time ago that he met her.

"Yes, ma'am." He smirked. "I seem to have a record of getting punches in the face from you."

"You should start listening to girls when they say NO to you!" she retorted, arms firmly crossed on her chest, an annoyed pout on her face. But it didn't last long, because suddenly, her eyes went wide again. "Hang on a second." She again moved in front of Felix and grabbed him by the collar. Felix moved further away from the metallic structure behind him, eyeing it with… concern? "Y-you said that you are _his_ c-cousin?" Felix nodded nervously.

Oh boy. There it was. Adrien felt that his heartbeat could be heard even in China. Plagg thought that this was the best time to ask for cheese but was blatantly ignored by both Felix and Ladybug.

Ladybug let go of Felix's collar, which caused a big sigh of relief from his cousin. She brought her hands to her face and cupped both on each side of her cheeks.

"Adrien..." She plopped on the floor, staring into nothing, her arms and hands resting lifelessly on her legs and knees. "...is… Chat Noir…"

"What? _Seriously_? You're telling me you didn't know?" Felix asked in mild shock. Ladybug shook her head slowly.

Adrien couldn't see her face from where he was but knew it was time for him to come out of his hiding place. He knew it, but he dreaded it at the same time. The thought of facing his lady now that she had figured him out, and especially facing her after the bad figure his cousin had just cut with her. He took in a deep breath and sighed dramatically, stepping out in full view.

He saw Felix giving him a funny look and sighed again.

"She didn't know?" he asked. Adrien shook his head, still unable to say anything. Plagg saw him and flew instantly towards him.

"I knew I couldn't trust him, Adrien. He's making me starve! Tell me you brought cheese!" Adrien scowled and put his hand firmly into the inside pocket of his shirt, revealing a slice of camembert, which Plagg grabbed and hugged as if his life depended on it. "MY GOOINESS!" he whimpered and started savouring his food. Loudly. As usual. Adrien scowled once more.

When he looked again in his cousin's direction, he saw that Ladybug was now turned right towards him, her stunned face staring at him in shock. "So, it's true…" she whispered. Adrien blushed furiously.

"M'Lady…" He couldn't hold her gaze. His hand reached for the back of his neck. "I'm sorry." He watched her feet as she stood up and walked towards him, closing his eyes in anticipation of receiving a slap in the face or a punch as strong as the one Felix had received. The truth was that he knew he deserved it. But when nothing happened, he opened his eyes again. She was just standing in front of him and looking at him intently, her face beautifully flushed.

"Well… at least this part of the reveal is out of the way now, thank God for that!" Plagg earned two nasty glares at this remark.

"It shouldn't have happened Plagg! Not like this!" Adrien said loudly, upset because he knew things would never be the same again after this.

"How then? In one way or another, someday Pigtails would have found out. Be grateful that it's not entirely your fault, at least!" Plagg brushed against his cheek. "It will be all good, kid. Don't worry."

But Adrien did worry. He dared to shoot a brief glance at Ladybug and his heart cringed, noticing her flustered and still shocked expression. "Sorry to disappoint you," he muttered.

He marched towards Felix, who hadn't moved from his spot. He stopped in front of his cousin and scowled at him. "Why on Earth did you drop your transformation?"

"She was insinuating that I was lying! I had to show her that I wasn't an Akuma!" Felix retorted. "I also didn't want her to bang my head on the floor once more! That girl is dangerous!"

"She had every right to hit you! She told you to stop and you didn't listen! What did you have in your head? Chat Noir is a gentleman, he would never have forced himself on his lady!" Adrien scolded.

"Hey!" Felix was now scowling at him too. "You left me there with no help! You were supposed to come up with a plan to help me, but you just ran and left me there! What was I _supposed_ to do?"

"Reciting Shakespeare was the _worst_ thing you could do!" retorted Adrien.

"It's not like I had a mile's worth of options! I don't have much… experience…" He blushed and looked away. "Father proposed to Mother with that sonnet. Mother liked it. She repeats it all the time…"

Adrien facepalmed again, but he couldn't avoid feeling guilty for leaving Felix by himself. "I didn't have a choice. M'lady was getting here and I wasn't wearing a mask!"

"What about the previous three-quarters of an hour when you kept staring and sighing and not saying anything?" Felix accused him heatedly.

"It's not exactly easy…" Adrien blushed and then went crimson when he saw that Ladybug had come closer. "You do realise I'm… I… I'm in l-love with her…" He had whispered it, but the place felt suddenly hot. VERY hot. "I couldn't… I wasn't able to keep my cool enough to…"

"To come up with a plan to help _me_ kiss her?" Felix tried.

Adrien sighed. "Yes. That." He glanced at Ladybug and wished he hadn't. The colour of her face was matching her suit.

"You… _love_ me?" she whispered. Bugger…

"Uh… I-I thought it… was q-quite… clear… M'Lady…" His face had probably reached a new level of purple. "With all the… f-flirting and the love declaration with the rose on the t-terrace and… all… of _th-that…_ '' he added in haste, carefully avoiding looking up. "And you m-mentioning… the other… b-boy…"

He felt her hold her breath. Yes, he had overly declared his undying love to her as Chat Noir, but this was the first time he did it as Adrien. And it was hard. Very hard. Much harder than he thought it would have been.

"What's this s-story about a k-kiss?" Ladybug was even more flustered now.

"The story is easy, Pigtails." Plagg had just finished crooning about his beloved camembert and flew in front of Ladybug's face, staring at her with his paws crossed on his chest. "Stilton-boy…"

"I'm _not_ Stilton-boy…" Felix groaned and glared at Plagg.

Plagg coughed. "I was saying… oh yes. _Stilton-boy_ here... put on the miraculous even though it's not his. There's a protective seal on the ring and if someone who isn't the holder puts the ring on, the ring seals itself on the person's finger. _Stilton-boy_ needs you to kiss him so my kitten can get the ring back and everyone is happy again." He went upside down. "Is that clearer now?"

"How… did he get a hold of…"

Adrien sighed. "Plagg dropped melted gorgonzola on my shirt and I got angry at him." He sighed again. "I took the ring off to take a shower. Felix arrived this afternoon with his mother and came into my room while I was showering."

"It took you a LONG time…" Felix muttered as he crossed his arms.

"I had to get rid of the smell of gorgonzola! Have you ever had gorgonzola dropped on you? It smells DISGUSTING!" Adrien snorted. "Anyway… I come out of the shower and I find Plagg flying around my room trying to hit Felix with any sort of very heavy thing he can find. And I discover that he's _stolen my ring_!"

"I was only trying it on! Didn't expect something like this to happen!"

"You had no right to pick up my ring from the top of my clothes and try it on!"

"You should've kept your precious ring on your finger!"

"Kleptomaniac!"

"Rapunzel!"

"Take that back!"

"No way!"

The two boys felt a hand grabbing them at the base of their necks, on their collars. They both turned at the same time to see a very annoyed Ladybug with a hold on both of them, one hand on each, and standing in the middle of them, her eyes closed in an annoyed grimace. "That's enough!" she roared. "How old are you? FIVE?" They both blushed crimson.

"But.." they said at the same time.

"NO BUTS!" Her glare sent chills down Adrien's spine. Was she really the same flustered girl that had spoken a moment before? Her furious gaze focused on him. "I expected better from you, Kitty." He looked down, feeling ashamed.

"Plagg?" she then asked, her gaze darting to the black kwami. "What kind of kiss?" The boys' mouth opened in an "o". Both hadn't even considered the thought that it could require something as simple as a small peck on the cheek.

"Good question, Pigtails. But I'm sorry to give you the bad news. It has to be a real kiss, on the lips." All three of them snorted. Plagg just gave all three an amused look and moved out of the spotlight.

"Okay then. I already kissed _this_ dork once, to take him out of trouble." She glared at Adrien who gulped guiltily. "This time I will need disinfectant!" she hissed, glaring at him again before releasing him from her hold and turning towards Felix.

Her gaze softened a little bit, noticing how embarrassed and flustered he looked. She gave him a small smile and put her hand on his chest, feeling his heart spike into overdrive. She fisted her other hand into his collar, pulling him closer. Her mouth closed all gaps and just landed on his as she kissed him firmly.

They were locked together for what felt like an eternity to poor Adrien. Ladybug wrapped her arm around Felix's neck, and after the initial shock, Felix's arms wrapped tentatively around her waist too. Adrien could only watch, cry... and pout.

When their lips parted, they looked at each other for a long instant until Ladybug told him softly, "Sorry… for hurting you. I'm not usually that violent."

"My fault," Felix admitted breathlessly. "I didn't listen to you, again. I should have, and I... apologise." He parted from her… _(reluctantly?)_ , looked down and walked gingerly towards the seat where he had recited the Shakespeare sonnet to her, and sat, nearly dropping himself on it. "I feel lightheaded."

"Me too," said Adrien, who still couldn't take his mind off what he had just witnessed. He walked to the seat, wiped his tears off and sat down next to his cousin, still stunned beyond belief.

"Stilton-boy?" Adrien jabbed and put a hand out towards Felix. "My ring."

Felix glared at him but took the ring off his finger and handed it back. Adrien put it on, a deep sigh of relief filling his lungs as he felt the familiar metal wrapping comfortably once again around his finger.

Plagg, who had disappeared when Felix had taken the ring off, reappeared again in a flash of light looking more than relieved to see the ring back on Adrien's finger.

"It was the girl with the pigtails," muttered Felix suddenly.

"Huh?!" Adrien was perplexed. "Who did what?"

"Who said that she loved you. In that video."

"Oh." The video… yes. He'd nearly forgotten. _Wait… what?_ "Say that again?"

Felix sighed. "She said that she loved you and was always going to be there for you. The pretty girl with the pigtails." He looked at Ladybug who once again appeared flustered. And... panicking?

He frowned, bringing a hand to his chin as he looked at Ladybug again, sternly. "Actually… correct me if I'm wrong… but…"

"What?" Adrien's gaze followed Felix's and landed on a very flustered and blushing Ladybug. Why was she more flustered than when she kissed Felix?

Felix started laughing. First, it was only a little chuckle, but the more he darted his gaze between his cousin and Ladybug, the more his laughter deepened until he was in stitches. "Not telling you!" He chuckled again. "You need to figure it out yourself!" This remark earned him a flustered glare from Adrien, and he was going to add something when Ladybug spoke.

"Felix?" He looked towards her and was startled to find out that she was next to him, kneeling down and looking straight into his eyes. "Not a _word_ about anything." She locked her gaze into his and looked really serious. "It's very, VERY important that _our_ identities stay a secret." Her frown and her emphasis on the word 'our' told Felix that she had understood that he'd figured her out.

"If you _dare_ say even one word, I swear to God that I will catch you and make sure that the ring goes back on your finger." She smirked and stood up, folding her arms on her chest. "And I won't kiss you a second time!" But she was stunned to see him smirk back and stand up from the seat.

"Then I will need to go to the press, miss _'I love you, I will be there for you, Adrien…'_ " He saw Ladybug turn purple; he eyed Adrien meaningfully. His cousin had widened his eyes in shock. Felix smirked again. Then, he moved his face close to her ear and whispered, "That was my first kiss. If it doesn't work out with Rapunzel, call me…"

He winked at her, causing her to blush again; then he moved away whistling and reached a spot by the security grate that protected visitors from falling off the tower. From there, he could still listen to what was happening to the lovebirds and could keep an eye on them but was out of the way. Paris looked beautiful as usual, the city lights still fully on, shining against the darkness. He stared at the view for some time and then eyed the two, trapped in the exact same position he left them in, staring wide-eyed at each other, not a word passing between them.

_Idiots_ , he thought, amused.

It took a good few minutes, although it felt more like half an hour. But _finally_ , he heard Adrien say in a shocked tone of voice, "Marinette…?"

"Spots off," came almost immediately after.

Plagg flew next to him and sat on his shoulder.

"Are they kissing yet?" he asked the kwami, an indecipherable look on his face.

Plagg sighed dramatically. "Yes, they are. The sappiness is going to kill my taste buds!" He made the gesture of someone cutting his neck off, but Felix had a feeling that it was all a scene. He looked at the two lovebirds, who were still kissing, the dork on top. That cousin of his… he had it all.

He sighed and then looked at Plagg, who was still feigning disgust at the scene unfolding behind them.

"Honestly, Plagg. English cheese is not _that_ bad…" he told the kwami.

"I may take you up on the offer, kid," he said. "But only for Cornish Truffle!"

"You've got a deal!" Felix showed him his pinky.

Fin.

(1) William Shakespeare, sonnet 128

(2) William Shakespeare, Richard the third

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hello there! Here we are at the end! ^-^**

**Thank you so much for all the kudos and bookmarks, and for the lovely comments, you posted in the last few days. Please continue to drop me comments! Every time I get a note from you guys my heart feels warmer :)**

**Hope you all won't kill me for this second part (or rather, I know you may want to kill me, but I'm a fast runner!) What can I say…? I adore my dorks, Adrienette forever, but I also love my Felix.** **What are your thoughts? Like it? Don't like it? Feel free to jot down all your rants, squeals, insults and compliments (not necessarily all together and/or not necessarily in this order ^-^) in the comments space underneath this note. Press send… and go. I'm curious to know what you all thought of it. Don't disappoint me… or else :P**

**Once again, many, many thanks to Agrestebug and Speckle. Best girls ever! You know how much I love you :)**

**Now… I'm off posting chapter 3 of Mother's Day. If you haven't read that story, feel free to read it and laugh at Chat's embarrassment.**

**Until then,**

**Bug out!**


End file.
